Una casa en el bosque
by Helena Dax
Summary: La última persona a la que Albus esperaba encontrarse allí dentro escuchando música muggle era a Scorpius Malfoy. SLASH AS/S


**NdA:** Este fic nació porque me obsesioné con una canción de The Smiths. Se lo dedico especialmente a la gente de México. Espero estéis todos bien y que el fic os distraiga un poco. Besos!

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y aunque en estos tiempos de crisis me vendría muy bien, no obtengo beneficio alguno por esta historia.

**Una casa en el bosque.**

Albus es gay.

Empezó a sospecharlo en cuarto, cuando las conversaciones de sus amigos sobre chicas le aburrían. En quinto salió un par de meses con una amiga de su prima Rose, pensando que quizás así se le pasaría, pero nunca tenía ganas de besarla, realmente, y cuando lo hacía no se sentía como se suponía que tenía que sentirse. Cuando ella le dejó, en el fondo fue un alivio.

Ahora está en sexto, y no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Está bastante seguro de que a su familia no le importará, pero no llega a decidirse. Son demasiados chistes de maricones, jabones en el suelo, culos en peligro. Todo el mundo lo hace, sólo son bromas, pero no incitan a la confidencia. Y él no es especialmente valiente. La prueba es que no está en Gryffindor, con el resto de la familia, sino en Ravenclaw.

Aunque a él le gusta estar allí. La gente es tranquila, si bien puede exaltarse discutiendo sobre cualquier materia, y está lejos de la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin que, la verdad sea dicha, vista desde fuera resulta bastante cansina. Los Ravenclaw se prestan libros, charlan hasta altas horas de la mañana, se pican con las notas, hacen experimentos de todo tipo –algunos con resultados hilarantes-, piensan antes de actuar y no conciben que alguien pueda jactarse de ignorar algo o de suspender. Albus se siente como en casa. Y ha hecho buenos amigos, pero tampoco puede decidirse a decírselo a ellos. Quizás es que decirlo es hacerlo realidad, ya no hay vuelta atrás, y aún no está preparado para eso.

Nunca lo ha había hecho antes, pero ahora que el tiempo empieza a ser bueno ha adquirido la costumbre dar largos paseos. Los terrenos de Hogwarts son extensos, mucho más de lo que la mayoría de alumnos cree. Casi todos rondan por la parte delantera; allí está el campo de quidditch, la casa de Hagrid, el Bosque Prohibido a lo lejos. Él prefiere pasear por el otro lado, un poco menos domesticado. Sube las colinas y se admira con la vista de las montañas. A veces se cruza con algún jarvey malhumorado o evita una pequeña bandada de doxys y una vez hasta le pareció ver a lo lejos el viejo Ford Anglia de su abuelo, convertido ahora en una criatura mágica más de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en parte de la leyenda. Los paseos le relajan y le hacen estudiar luego con más ganas y la mente más clara.

Ese día ha ido a explorar un bosquecillo que hay en uno de los puntos más septentrionales de los terrenos de Hogwarts. No es tan grande ni tan peligroso como el Bosque Prohibido, sólo un par de hectáreas de árboles apelotonados. Albus se encamina hacia allí, disfrutando de la paz, del murmullo de los pájaros, del ruido de las hojas meciéndose con la brisa de primavera.

Apenas ha empezado a moverse entre los árboles cuando oye la música. Al principio se pregunta si no se tratará de alguna criatura mágica, algún fénix, quizás. Pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que la música es indudablemente humana. Muggle por más señas. Y a medida que avanza hacia ella, intrigado y con la varita en la mano, la escucha con más claridad y más atención y se dice que es buena. La canta un hombre, dice que todos podemos ser héroes por un día. Parece alentarlo a continuar y aunque el resto de la letra no se ajusta a su situación, a Albus le parece algo más que una coincidencia y sigue caminando.

Y entonces la ve, una pequeña cabaña en la que a duras penas cabría de pie. Por un momento se la queda mirando con total desconcierto, observando su extraña construcción; Albus tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el dueño de esa casa ha aprovechado el recoveco que forman los árboles de manera y natural y ha construido a partir de ahí, dejando que las ramas se conviertan en techo, que los troncos y los arbustos se conviertan en paredes. Si no fuera porque la música proviene indudablemente de allí –ahora desvaneciéndose, la canción está terminando-, Albus estaría convencido de que en su interior vive algún personaje de cuento de hadas.

Después de unos segundos, comienza una nueva canción. Es más triste, es como si la cantara alguien que está muriendo. Pero el estribillo habla de llamar a la puerta del cielo. Albus puede no ser el más valiente del mundo, pero es de los más curiosos. Así que da un paso hacia la casa, alarga el brazo izquierdo –en la mano derecha todavía lleva la varita- y llama, con el corazón a cien por hora.

Por un momento no sucede nada. Después oye algo de ruido y se abre la puerta. Scorpius Malfoy es probablemente una de las últimas personas que espera encontrar allí dentro.

* * *

Albus, como todos, sabe quién es Scorpius Malfoy. Van al mismo curso, aunque Malfoy está en Slytherin. A veces va con un par de chicos de su curso, pero tiene fama de solitario. Se saca buenas notas y cuando los profesores le preguntan algo suele sabérselo, pero nunca levanta la mano. Habla poco, sonríe menos y ha convertido sus años en Hogwarts en una exhibición casi perfecta de cómo pasar inadvertido. Casi, porque a pesar de sus desvelos es un chico atractivo y tiene loca a más de una chica. Pero nadie le ha visto nunca con ninguna de ellas.

En seis años, Albus y él no han intercambiado una sola palabra, pero Malfoy –alto, con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre sus ojos grises- se recupera de su sorpresa en una fracción de segundo y lo mira como si toda la situación no tuviera nada de particular.

-¿Vienes a retarme a un duelo? –dice, con aire inexpresivo, señalando la varita.

-No. No, qué va –contesta Albus, guardándosela a toda prisa-. No sabía quién… He oído la música…

Entonces se detiene, sin saber cómo continuar. Malfoy se lo queda mirando en silencio unos segundos y después se encoge de hombros.

-Está bien, pasa.

Sin más, entra a la casita de nuevo. Albus duda, no porque crea que Malfoy es peligroso, sino porque teme acabar en Oz, o en el reino de la Reina de Corazones, porque todo es demasiado raro. Pero la curiosidad es más grande, y termina siguiendo a Malfoy, quien le dice que cierre la puerta.

La casita es poco más grande que un armario. Una alfombra, quizás un tapiz viejo, cubre el suelo. Una lámpara de gas ilumina el interior. Hay algunos libros, un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla llenas, almohadones sobre los que sentarse y, lo más asombroso de todos, un aparato de música muggle. Albus lo mira atónito, sin comprender; ningún objeto electrónico puede funcionar dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Todos los años algún niño sangremuggle de primero se echa a llorar cuando llega al colegio y se da cuenta de que su video-consola ha quedado inservible. Malfoy capta su desconcierto.

-Estamos tan cerca del límite de Hogwarts que la magia apenas se siente. Mientras no haga ningún hechizo aquí dentro, no habrá problemas.-Malfoy hace un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se siente-. Eres Albus Potter, ¿verdad? Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Sí, claro. –Se produce una pausa. Albus, ya sentado en uno de los almohadones, no sabe si es cómoda o incómoda, pero Malfoy acaba con ella-. ¿Te gusta Dylan?

Albus asiente.

-Sí, está bien. Aunque es la primera vez que lo oigo.-Entonces mira a su alrededor-.¿Has hecho tú esto?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas. Es triste, pero… te deja más melancólico que otra cosa. Y te hace pensar.

Albus observa el reproductor. Mide cosa de un palmo, pero su calidad de sonido es muy buena. Albus sabe que pueden contener centenares de canciones. Los muggles están como locos con esos aparatos.

-¿Cuántas tienes ahí?

-Unas quinientas, aunque caben el doble. Pero no hay tantas canciones que me gusten.

-Quinientas son muchas.

La canción de Dylan no es muy larga y Malfoy busca otra canción. Albus aún no ha podido asimilar que aquello ha pasado de verdad, que está en una casita hecha de árboles, ramas y arbustos escuchando música muggle con Scorpius Malfoy, nada más y nada menos. La nueva canción empieza y Albus escucha una voz de mujer, potente. Malfoy le informa de que es Aretha Franklin; después cierra los ojos y parece perderse escuchando la canción. Sólo habla para decir "me encanta este trozo".

La misma escena se repite varias veces. El reproductor va desgranando canciones. Malfoy le dice quién la canta, cómo se llama, y la escuchan juntos. De vez en cuando hace algún comentario sobre ella o le da un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla y le pasa la botella a Albus. Desde luego no le pregunta por qué está ahí ni hace comentario alguno que recuerde vagamente que sus familias lucharon en bandos opuestos de la guerra; actúa como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, y llega un momento en el que Albus, sencillamente, se deja llevar. Se está bien allí, pese a lo extraño de la situación, y le están gustando todas las canciones.

Pasado un tiempo, Malfoy se incorpora un poco.

-Creo que ya es la hora del té.

Albus se da cuenta de que ya se ha terminado y se levanta también. Los dos hacen juntos el camino de vuelta hacia el colegio. Hacen un par de comentarios sobre exámenes y deberes, pero hablan poco. Unos alumnos de quinto los ven y se los quedan mirando con sorpresa, pero Albus no está muy preocupado por eso. Todo tiene sentido porque Malfoy escucha música muggle en una casita en el bosque que hay al norte del castillo, sólo que los demás no lo saben.

-Voy casi todos los días después de las clases –le dice Malfoy, cuando llegan a la entrada.

Y después se marcha.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Albus despierta, por un momento se pregunta si habrá sido un sueño. Pero sabe que no, y cuando acaban las clases, deja sus cosas en la Sala Común y se va hacia el bosque. Malfoy ya está allí y le deja pasar sin demasiados comentarios. En ese momento está sonando una canción que más tarde sabrá que es "We'll be together", de Diana Ross y las Supremes. Aquella tarde tiene que estudiar Aritmancia, le explica, y como Albus también va a esa asignatura acaban estudiando juntos. Malfoy se interrumpe de vez en cuando para hacer comentarios sobre las canciones que van sonando.

A la hora del té, vuelven al castillo juntos, como el día anterior. Albus le pregunta cuándo encontró ese sitio.

-No lo encontré, sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Me lo dijo mi padre.-Y después de una pausa añade-. Él la construyó, en su último año en Hogwarts.

El año en el que el colegio había estado en manos de los mortífagos… Y sólo con eso, imaginando a Draco Malfoy construyendo aquella cabaña oculta, todo lo alejada posible del castillo, entiende tantas cosas que no necesita preguntar más.

-Es un sitio genial.

Malfoy asiente.

-Me gusta estar allí. Es tranquilo.

Albus se pregunta si no le estará molestando, si no habrá invadido su privacidad. Pero Malfoy no da señales de ello, y cuando llegan al castillo, le dice "hasta mañana".

* * *

A partir de ese día, cuando acaban las clases, se reúne con Malfoy en la casita del bosque, y allí pasan un par de horas escuchando música y estudiando. Malfoy se convierte en Scorpius y él, en Albus, y a medida que pasa el tiempo, Scorpius habla un poco más, incluso sobre cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la música, y hasta parece esbozar una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Y Albus va descubriendo poco a poco más cosas de Scorpius, como que prefiere la música anterior a los años noventa, que no le interesa el quidditch en absoluto, que su plato favorito son los espaguetis con albóndigas, que es muy ordenado y que cuando salga de Hogwarts quiere intentar construir un modelo de radio que capte tanto las emisoras muggles como las mágicas. Averigua que cuando estudian y está tratando de rescatar una respuesta del fondo de su mente, se mordisquea el pulgar, que sus manos son finas y precisas, que tiene una especie de bufido muy particular que equivale a una risa.

Albus empieza a fijarse en él en las clases que comparten, en el Gran Comedor. Le gusta cómo se mueve, su manzana verde del almuerzo, el modo en el que su pelo, tan rubio que parece blanco, puede volverse casi dorado si la luz es adecuada. También se da cuenta, ahora que puede comparar, de que Scorpius está tenso todo el rato y sólo parece relajado de verdad en su refugio en el bosque. Albus no tiene que pensar mucho para comprender que su apellido debe de pesar incluso dentro de la Casa de Slytherin, donde puede haber parientes de mortífagos denunciados tras la guerra por los Malfoy coexistiendo con otros alumnos que no quieren saber nada de alguien cuya familia ha estado tan relacionada con Voldemort.

Seguramente a Scorpius no le gusta sólo la casita del bosque porque allí pueda escuchar música muggle.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de semanas, Albus se pregunta cuándo empezó a enamorarse de Scorpius, cuándo empezó a verlo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, a soñar con él, a pensar que conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa valía más que diez Extraordinarios y una Copa de las Casas a la vez. Está asustado, porque nunca se ha sentido así antes, y no sabe siquiera si Scorpius es gay también, (aunque sí es cierto que no se le ve con chicas, se repite una y otra vez para darse ánimos); pero también piensa que si Scorpius fuera gay, si sintiera lo mismo que él… no, entonces ser gay no sería tan malo. No, porque ser gay significaría estar con Scorpius, y estar con Scorpius es ahora mismo la máxima felicidad para él.

Darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hace que se sienta raro a su alrededor, nervioso, torpe, lleno de deseos nuevos que no se atreve a hacer realidad. No es la paz que sentía los primeros días, y aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Ahora sabe las respuestas a todas las preguntas. El universo existe para que exista Scorpius, él está en el mundo para enamorarse de Scorpius, el sentido de la vida radica, simplemente, en la existencia de Scorpius y el infierno, bien lo sabe él, en la ausencia de Scorpius.

La aldaba de la puerta de la Torre de Ravenclaw le pregunta quién diablos es ese tal Scorpius, pero le deja pasar porque, en el fondo, es una romántica.

Si Scorpius nota su repentina torpeza o el anhelo desesperado con el que lo mira, no da señales de ello. Sigue escuchando música, discutiendo el sentido de alguna canción con él, estudiando para los finales. Sigue siendo reservado, y tímido, y tranquilo y enloquecedoramente enigmático. Sigue teniendo ese cabello suave que se muere por tocar y esa boca llena que se muere por besar. Albus busca alguna pista entre canciones de amor, no está seguro de encontrarlas y no se atreve a dar el primer paso.

* * *

Una tarde se ha quedado absorto mirando a Scorpius; Albus tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que éste le ha preguntado algo.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius alza las cejas interrogativamente, con la sombra de una sonrisa insinuándose en las comisuras de los labios. Albus baja la vista porque sabe que en ese momento sus ojos están gritando lo que él no se atreve a decir de palabra, pero vuelve a mirarlo cuando lo oye hablar.

-Muchos muggles piensan que esta es una de las mejores canciones que se han compuesto nunca. Es de los Smiths, y se llama "There is a light that never goes out".

La canción empieza entonces y Albus presta atención. En un primer momento tampoco le parece para tanto, aunque le gusta la letra; parece un chico tratando de huir de su casa, de todo. Albus puede identificarse con eso, porque aunque ama a sus padres y es feliz en casa, a veces piensa que le gustaría marcharse a un sitio donde nadie le conociera y poder ser él sin preocuparse de defraudar las expectativas de nadie.

Luego llega el estribillo, la canción demuestra por qué tantos muggles la aprecian y Albus se da cuenta de que el chico está huyendo con alguien a quien quiere con locura y la frase de "morir a tu lado sería una manera maravillosa de morir" parece resumir tan bien el alcance de lo que siente por Scorpius que tiene la impresión de que también se ha enamorado de esa canción para siempre. De pronto es demasiado, estar en aquella casita secreta, borracho de música y amor, mirando cómo Scorpius canta en voz baja.

Tiene que hacer algo.

Tiene que hacerlo.

Pero, ¿y si Scorpius no es gay? ¿Y si se enfada? ¿Y si no quiere volver a saber nada de él?

-La primera vez que escuché esta canción no la entendí bien –dice entonces Scorpius, distrayéndole momentáneamente de la agonía de su indecisión-. Ahora creo… que el chico se la está cantando a otro chico, que son dos chicos los que van en ese coche.

El corazón de Albus empieza a latir a toda velocidad.

-¿S-sí?

Scorpius se lame los labios y Albus comprende, no sabe cómo, que él también está nervioso.

-En las canciones muggles, si hay un chico y una chica en un coche, ella nunca es la que conduce. Como esa de los Beatles, ¿recuerdas? "Drive my car". No creo que ese chico le esté pidiendo a una chica que se lo lleve lejos, se lo está pidiendo a otro chico. Y es… como si esa noche fuera especial, porque esa noche… esa noche empieza todo, ¿comprendes? Esa noche, _por fin_, va a pasar algo.

Sus ojos brillan intensamente, sus labios están entreabiertos y Albus deja de pensar y de temer, y sencillamente se inclina hacia él y lo besa. Su cuerpo estalla como en un Big Bang de asombro y júbilo y cuando siente la boca de Scorpius moviéndose contra la suya, buscándole, se vuelve todo calor y ansias. Su mano se enreda el pelo de Scorpius y éste le acaricia levemente la mejilla, mandando escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral. Los dos sonríen, boca contra boca, y se separan lo justo para mirarse un momento a los ojos y ver si el otro también siente esa magia que no tiene nada que ver con varitas. Después se buscan de nuevo y se olvidan del mundo.

* * *

Scorpius está sonriendo ahora mientras repasa con los dedos la curva de la nariz de Albus, de sus labios, de sus cejas. Tiene el pelo alborotado, la camisa por fuera, entreabierta, con la corbata medio deshecha. Le ha dicho que le había empezado a gustar un poco el año anterior. Albus no quiere salir de esa casita nunca más.

-¿Prometes no burlarte si te cuento una cosa?

Scorpius arquea las cejas.

-No sé. Soy un Slytherin, ya sabes. Tengo ciertas obligaciones que cumplir.

Pero está bromeando y no ha dejado de acariciarle, así que Albus continúa.

-A veces tenía la sensación de que tu reproductor me estaba enviando mensajes.

Scorpius no se burla; de hecho, parece saber perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado. El reproductor ha estado funcionando de manera extraña desde el primer día que viniste. A veces quería ponerte una canción y salía otra.

Ahora no está bromeando y Albus, asombrado, se incorpora un poco.

-¿En serio?

Scorpius asiente y mira a su alrededor como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Mi madre siempre ha dicho que este punto tiene una pizca de magia propia.

-¿Tu madre también estuvo aquí?

Scorpius vuelve a asentir.

-Sí, iba dos cursos por debajo de mi padre. Un día él la encontró llorando porque había visto cómo le hacían la Cruciatus a una amiga suya de Ravenclaw y la trajo aquí para que tuviera un sitio donde refugiarse cuando no soportara estar en el castillo. Empezaron a pasar muchas tardes juntos y bueno, ya sabes.-Entonces suelta uno de esos pequeños resoplidos suyos que equivalen a una risa-. Creía que mi madre sólo estaba siendo romántica, pero está claro que _hay_ un poco de magia por aquí.

Albus sonríe también, y de pronto comprende algo.

-Entonces, ¿tú sabías que lo que tu reproductor intentaba hacer?

-Tenía mis sospechas. Y como me gustabas, pensé que valía la pena probar.

-Bien pensado –dice Albus, antes de besarle otra vez.

* * *

Cuando vuelven al castillo, sus manos se rozan al andar, sus dedos se acarician, y Albus sabe que la sonrisa que luce Scorpius es gemela de la suya. Nadie que los mire más de dos segundos podría no verlo… pero nunca ha importado menos.

Scorpius le ha dicho que sus padres lo saben desde ese verano, que los dos le apoyan, que no hay problema. Albus está ahora convencido de que a sus padres tampoco les importará. Las bromas estúpidas son sólo eso, y como dice Scorpius, todo el mundo las hace. También hay que tener en cuenta la historia familiar, pero sus familias son sus familias y ellos son ellos. Y tampoco han montado demasiado alboroto al saber que habían empezado a pasar algún tiempo juntos. En cualquier caso, da lo mismo. Albus está demasiado enamorado para no ser otra cosa que optimista.

Sabe que no todo va a ser fácil, pero pase lo que pase, ya no va a seguir escondiéndose. La canción dice que todos podemos ser héroes, aunque sólo sea por un día; con Scorpius a su lado, espera serlo para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
